Warrior Dees: The Prologue
Very first part of the "Warrior Dees" Series. '' ''The following story is rated T for minor language, violence and of course, some pretty epic battle. The story begins... My name is Molly, and I'm a lonely little girl who needs a little time to talk with somebody. You see, like everyone's lives, my own life has its ups and downs like a seesaw. What makes me happy sends me up into the sky, and what makes me sad sends me down to the ground. Despite being Escargon's most beloved servant of Pupupu's Royal Acadededemy High, the Chief Doo thinks I'm terrible at being a spear-woman. My typical talk with the Chief Doo is something like this everyday: '' Me: "Sir, I believe I'll get the hang of it!" '' Him: "Doesn't sound too bright, my dear. Maybe you could use more basic training than that?" '' ...''and I'll mention what happened last time with the Chief Doo (I refer to him as "Sir"), just so you understand my spear struggles: Me: "Wow! This is a beautiful shiny spear! Please let me hold it in my paws, Sir!" Him: "Well, okay. Just be careful not to drop it, my dear..." *PLUNK!* Me: "Oh! I'm sorry, Sir. It's a little too heavy. Can I have a replacement?" (1 minute later) Him: "Alrighty, Molly girl. I've the lightest spear on hand." Me: (holds spear successfully!) "Wow! This one is perfectly light! Thanks, Sir!" Him: "Now, Molly girl, let's fight, shall we?" (we use dummy spears, so nobody is harmed in training) Me: (jousts into action with the Chief Doo, spears in both of our hands.) "Man, this is harder than I thought. In fact, I keep missing the enemy!" (He pokes me in the right cheek with the spear) "NYA!" Me: (falls on my back) "Oh! You really got me there!" Him: "That's okay. We're trying again tomorrow." (end of quota) But let's fast-foward to when I return home every afternoon: My father is sweeping up the house with his handy-dandy mop, and cleans our house. My father's nickname is Cream. Usually, he's nice around my mom, but Cream isn't always as sweet-as-honey when I greet him at the door (he's an alcoholic) ; Me: (Waving hello when I got home from school yesterday) "Hi, Cream! My day was another ordinary day, but I like the plum-onigiri you made me for lunch today! And I earned an A on astronomy with a cute star sticker to boot! How ar-" Cream: (looking pissed as could be, with those characteristic angry eyes) "Shut up, Molly, I've been busy cleaning up all this shit since I lost my job as a spear-man. By the way, the Chief Doo sends me phone calls about how terrible you are at spear-fighting. You can barely cause enough damage with your sharp doodad nestled between your paws, and you never pay enough attention to the subject." Me: (sweat drips from my head, I know Cream's getting really ticked off, his vein on his head is throbbing a bit) If you claim I can't pay attention to battle, and you've lost your job of the same issue, can I pay you a few dollars-" Cream: (goes completely insane, and without a word, heads to the garage and pulls out his classic spanking paddle) Me: (stomach laid on Cream's lap as he spanks my ass 5 times. Tears flow from my eyes and I scream in pain) "AHH! Please stop it already! I tried my best..." The villagers and other dees are also frightened of Cream for he acts less-than-kind around people who aren't my sweet (but very depressed) mother named Martha, but that's another story... Otherwise, everything is just okay. I'm a great student of Japanese, English and even Polish language, and the most fluent student of them in all of the royal acadededemy! I'm a fantastic artist, and when I'm a few years older, I'm planning to take courses at Daisy Petal's Starcutter College to become the next Galileo. But I still hear my mom crying as I write this entry. Martha is upset that Cream is alcoholic and unemployed, and prays for a halt of some the daily drama I go through each day. Last night before bed, I kissed Martha goodnight as usual, and I asked her a very sincere question: ''Me: (hugging Martha tight as I hear and feel her heart beating in this moment, feeling even worse pain than me) "Martha, why is my father so violent towards me and the villagers? He spanks me on the butt everyday." '' ''Martha: (hugging me tight as she softly cries) "Don't worry, Molly. That's just natural." '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Category:Warrior Dees! Category:T-Fiction Stories